


forever and a day

by blythesbaby



Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Marilla gets sappy, Mary never died because she deserved better, Matthew did die though..., Pep talks, Wedding, What else needs to be tagged?, anne is as sentimental as ever, basically just maple syrup personified in a story, cole and diana are our favorite captains, delly is our little princess, flustered Gil, ft me trying, gotta love the blythe orchard, it’s anne and gil they cant NOT break the rules, married, shirbert’s wedding, sneaking out to see each other, we also stan Roy and Gil being besties, we stan cute friendships, we were robbed of this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24908833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blythesbaby/pseuds/blythesbaby
Summary: After years of painful pinning, Anne and Gilbert’s big day has finally arrived.
Relationships: anne shirley and gilbert blythe - Relationship
Kudos: 14





	forever and a day

"One second! I'll be right back!" Cole called to the confused couple and seemingly giddy best friend, sitting comfortably on their couch surrounded by an array of multi colored pillows. 

Anne shot a confused glance towards Gilbert which he respond with a furrow of his brows and shrug of his broad shoulders, just as perplexed as to what their blonde friend was up to. 

Cole came barreling out from around the corner, fully out of breath, holding a large wooden board plastered in magazine cutouts, printed Pinterest pictures, samples of flowers, and an assortment of different materials pinned together, coordinating with the floral patterns and cloth that were strung carefully about the board. Looking at the, now completely dumbfounded couple, he let out a small chuckle "you didn't think we were joking about planning your wedding did you?" He sang, smirk evident in his cheery tone, accompanied by his rosey cheeks and lips as his face turned upright into a giddy smile. 

"Me and Cole have been planning it since we were 14!!" Dianna added every bit as excited and cheerful as the tall blonde. 

"14?!" Gilbert questioned, shocked that they were that sure of their eventual marriage 

"Yep!" Cole replied with a pop of the p, while smoothing out his disheveled appearance. 

"How did you—?" Anne asked before being cut off by an overly excited diana,

"Oh anne, everyone knew it was inevitable! We decided to take the duty of planning the wedding for you two and start then, since then me and Cole have been working on it whenever we get the chance! turns out planning weddings is more fun then I thought!" She giggled, clapping her hands together excitedly "of course Ruby and Tillie helped with the materials and fabrics, Jane and Josie with the florals and of course moody with the music and dj! It was a group effort really!" 

Anne and Gilbert shot each other a surprised and amused glance before taking a closer look at the pair's wedding board. Anne ran her small hand against the fabric, taking in every detail and decoration, she smelled the sweet petals the pair had gathered from her favorite field as a model of the real arrangements, she took it all in, the pictures tapped and pinned; the real inspiration behind all the decor. She loved every piece of it. She turned to look at Gilbert, her eyes over-flowingly full of amazement and wonder. He had taken a thorough look at the board himself and as much as he hated to admit it, his friends had put together the perfect wedding. He held eye contact and smiled brightly, indicating his absolute approval. 

"We love it." Anne breathed, overwhelmed with gratitude for her dear kindred spirits "I can't believe you did this all for us" 

"Of course we did it for you guys!" Cole stated, almost offended by the prospect that they wouldn't (or shouldn't) plan an entire wedding for their dearest friends. 

Diana hummed in agreement "now that we got that out of the way... let's talk flowers!!!" Anne chuckled softly, resting her head upon Gilbert's shoulder but giving her bosom friend her full attention. 

"So, I was thinking...." 

~~~~~

~Four weeks later~

After weeks of approving different decorations, flower arrangements, music, place settings etc, the week of the wedding was finally upon them. 

Anne and Gilbert had decided to continue the tradition their parents had followed and made an agreement to not see each other for a week leading up to the day of the wedding. Six days into it and (to everyone's surprise) neither of them had broken their agreement, both too competitive to be the one to cave first. 

The sweet summer days had only gotten more marvelous as the summer continued on. The grass became greener, with an ever present duey glow, glimmering brilliantly like diamonds reflecting off the shining sun. The famous ball of light sat atop of perfectly marshmallow-like clouds that dotted the sky ever so gently making you wish to be able to feel the implied softness of the evaporated water puffed in the sky. 

The summer blooms were oh so elegant this particular season, blooming in every nook and cranny of the expansive island and covering the fields and hillsides in blankets of bright colors pooled together to create a most spectacular sight. The trees seemed to sprout incredibly this summer, after the unusually rainy spring months the trees were brighter then ever, reeling in the moisture and brightness the spring had brung. Trees Anne had seen go dormant began to blossom again, bringing with them a scrumptious smell that could rot your teeth with sweetness. All in all, Anne had decided, they picked the most perfect summer to have their wedding. 

The same sweet smell filled Anne's nose as she strolled through the Blythe orchard, now in full bloom, sprouting delicate white flowers from every inch of every branch. The grass under her feet felt luxurious and softer then ever before as she passed through yet another lane of the scrumptious white sea of blooms. Gilbert had mentioned going out with Bash for the day, so she knew she was safe to admire the incredible sight without worry of coming across her hazel eyed fiancée before their wedding the next day. 

The previous week had been stuffed full of last minute decorations and re-arranging the seating chart for the thousandth time, before eventually forgetting the chart all together and deciding their guests can sit wherever and with whomever makes them happy. As the day of the wedding crept closer and closer Anne felt her nerves grow immensely, along with the overwhelming stress she felt to ensure every detail was perfect for every person who attended, which Diana reassured her of a multitude of times over the past 5 days. Anne had discovered, meticulous planning was not her forte, nor did she enjoy it. 

On top of the ever-present stress of last minute details and cancellations, Anne missed Gilbert. Sure, it had only been a week that they had been apart, but knowing they were so close to their happily ever after left Anne's heart aching to see him that much more. He is usually the one to effortlessly calm her anxiety and stress, so she was struggling to stay afloat without his gentle embrace comforting her thoughts and soul. 

That's what brought Anne to the Blythe orchard in the first place, frolicking in nature had always been her greatest stress reliever, the smell and touch of the delicate and sweet blossoms washing her anxieties away and covering her in an peaceful glow of bliss. 

After about an hour of devouring the view and smells the trees held for her, Anne decided to take a rest under a particularly old and charming apple tree, the familiar scent of sweetness wafting through the air, blowing her hair gently as she read peacefully. 

Anne remained seated, now fully engulfed in a harrowing story of a most tragic and splendid romance, against the tree, letting her imagination take her away, and eventually falling into a beautiful dream of hazel eyed princes and lovely chocolate curls that were oh so soft as she ran her delicate fingers through them. 

Eventually, not unlike every other day, night crept in and rested upon the orchard, leaving a fire haired dreamer sleeping against the wise apple tree, book opened to her last page spread out on her chest, falling and rising slowly with the breath in her lungs.

Little did the redhead know, her fiancé had been looking to escape the stress of the wedding as well, and had taken a stroll through the orchard to calm his soul. His head was busy envisioning his life after the events of the next day take place. Dancing in the kitchen, goodnight kisses, cuddles on the couch while engrossed in a good book. It all made his heart flutter with incandescent happiness and pure, overwhelming joy. His feet took him through each lane slowly, taking in the scent and beauty that surrounded him. That is, until his steps came to halt after spotting his gorgeous Anne-girl asleep calmly under his favorite tree. He watched her lovingly before deciding to join her, his own heart aching for her presence. 

He walked up without waking her, and slowly lowered him self beside her on a patch of lush grass. His head and back lent against the wise bark of the tree, his shoulders brushing hers but not waking her slumber. 

As if sensing his presence, Anne snuggled into his chest, holding him tightly, 

"Gil, we aren't supposed to see each other until tomorrow" she sleepily giggled 

"You're the one in my orchard! Besides, that tradition is rather stupid, don't you think?" He chuckled, placing a kiss into her hair 

She let out a content sigh "most definitely. how are you feeling?" 

"Stressed, anxious, nervous, I assume these feelings are normal before such a life changing day, you?" He stroked her hair lovingly, completely relaxing at the feeling of her resting safely in his arms. 

"I'm- well, I'm stressed alright. All these last minute details are driving me mad! And I'm nervous for tomorrow, I just hope everything goes smoothly. I honestly wish we had considered eloping" she joked, only half serious.

Gilbert noticed the slight seriousness in her tone and rested his hand on her cheek "it will be perfect Anne-girl, you know how I know that?" He asked and she hummed a response, telling him to continue, "because any day ending with you and me as 'mister and misses Blythe' couldn't be anything less then absolute perfection." He smiled boyishly at his fiancé 

She let out a breathily laugh, "you're right, it will be the best day of my life no matter what color napkin I'm using" she laughed snuggling in further to his chest "I should go" she frowned, not moving from her position cuddled against him, "Diana and Cole would have my head if they knew I saw you, much less stayed out this late the night of our wedding" 

He sighed, not ready to let her go "okay, i should get back to the boys anyway" he kissed her sweetly, full of love and admiration, before standing to his feet and helping her up. She squeezed his fingers gently,

"Bye gil" she sadly smiled 

" think about it, this is our last goodbye, tomorrow it will be goodnight" he smiled softly 

"I can't wait" she smirked and kissed his cheek before disappearing into the blossoms once more.

~~~~~

Anne hadn't gotten much sleep that night, her nerves overpowering her exhaustion. 

She awoke from her fitful sleep at quarter passed five, to the sun rising softy and cascading through her muslin curtains. The soft light lit her room delicately in golden rays with the promise of a beautiful and eventful day to come. 

She sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes, and the reality of what was coming hit her in a wave of excitement and bliss, mixed with fear and nervousness. She couldn't be more incandescently happy to spend the rest of her life with her Gilbert, but the insecurities of the words that had been said to her were shining through the joy. She had been told the whole of her life that she would be a terrible wife and couldn't help but worry about being the perfect wife for Gilbert. What if I truly will be a terrible wife? She knew good and well that Gilbert loves her more then life itself but some insecurities have the ability to take over logic. 

Pushing the ever growing worry away, she sat up, put on her cream, fluffy robe and headed downstairs for a cup of hot coffee. 

Halfway down the stairs a scrumptious scent wafted through the house and into her nose causing her stomach to grumble.

Who is up this early?? She wondered 

As she continued down the stairs the mystery was revealed. She turned the corner to find Marilla nervously cooking a large breakfast. Anne recognized this behavior from whenever Marilla was nervous or upset about something, some people fold laundry, some listen to music, but Marilla always had turned to cooking her feelings away. 

She paced around the kitchen, scrambling eggs, frying ham, toasting toast and grabbing various spices for flavor, occasionally knocking over a few bottles of cinnamon or pepper and huffing in frustration as she swept up the remnants on the hard wood floor. 

Anne watched her from her position leaning against the door frame for a while before making her appearance known.

"Morning Mar" she smiled softly 

Marilla spun around quickly, tripping over her own feet causing Anne to chuckle, entertained by her flustered mood "oh my," she breathed smoothing her apron "good morning dear!" 

Anne walked over and sat the the large wooden table resting her head in her hands tiredly.

"Didn't get much sleep, I presume?" Marilla noticed

"No, my brain is going crazy" she joked 

"Hm, what is it going crazy with?" The older women asked while moving to sit across from the red head. 

"Well I'm nervous— but also so excited, I can't decide which I'm more of... I guess I'm also worried about how if I will ever be able to be the perfect wife and lifemate that Gil deserves" she shrugged 

"I see, I'm sure you don't have to worry your mind about that for one more second." She stated "being the 'perfect wife' is impossible. Plus I'm convinced you could be the most awful wife and that Blythe boy would still fall over his feet for you" she grinned 

Anne giggled, knowing she was right, Gil would adore her no matter how good of a wife she was. 

"And about your nerves, you're not having second thoughts right?" Marilla asked carefully 

"Oh heavens no!!! No no no, I guess it's just such a big day it's pretty overwhelming, and nerve wracking in general. But no absolutely not. I can hardly wait until we are married! Married, can you believe it?? At the end of today I'll no longer be 'Anne Shirley-Cuthbert of Green Gables' , I'll be 'Anne Shirley-Cuthbert Blythe of..' ...well wherever we end up" she laughed "I never even imagined I would be a wife, much less a wife to someone I love so much. My heart feels like it is going to burst!! Mrs. Blythe." She sighed dreamily 

Marilla gave her a teary smile, her little girl was no longer so little. She had come so far since that fateful day Matthew had brought a scrawny redhead to live with them. She had turned their lives upside in the best way possible. She had filled their dormant hearts with incredible love and pride. Marilla was going to miss Anne terribly, despite her still living close and the promise of her visiting often, Marilla was going to miss the constant light and joy that always followed Anne. The tears swelled in her eyes as she felt so much pride for her grown up girl. 

Anne reached over and covered Marilla's shaky hand with her's

"My little girl, I am so proud of who you have become. You have built such an incredible life for yourself and I couldn't be more excited to watch you walk through life and turn your dreams into a reality" she smiled brightly, tears now spilling softy down both of their cheeks.

Anne got up and hugged her mother "I love you so much mar, thank you for everything." 

Marilla smiles and whispered into her ear "I'll miss you dearly sweet girl" 

"Oh I'll be back so often it will be like I never left" anne laughed, wiping away a few stray tears. 

Marilla responded with a little chuckle and shake of her head before standing and continuing her cooking. 

Anne smiled to herself, she was so lucky to have such an incredible mother as marilla in her life. 

~~~~~~~ 

"GOOD MORNINGGGG!!!!!" cole screamed bouncing down the wooden stairs 

Diana, Ruby, Tillie, Josie, and Jane followed close behind, slightly more sleepy but enthusiastic nonetheless. 

"Morning" Anne grinned as she was engulfed in a large group hug 

"Can you believe you're getting MARRIED?!" Ruby squealed clapping her hands and jumping up and down with excitement 

"I can't" Anne chuckled

"Mrs.Blythe!!!!!!" Tillie added happily 

"Who would have thought you two would finally get over your stupid rivalry and finally get together!" Jane smirked 

Cole nodded his head frantically "I was beginning to loose hope!!" 

Anne just laughed and shook her head, embarrassed by just how ignorant they had been 

"Well that's all a thing of the past! I couldn't think of a better pair then you two" Diana said sweetly 

"Thanks di" Anne smiled sentimentally

~~~

The group devoured their breakfast quickly and began to get ready for the wedding. 

Hair dressers and makeup artist came to the house to get the group ready. The room was full of laughter and cheeky smiles. All the girls sat around Anne's room as the stylist did their hair and makeup, feeling as beautiful as ever.

That morning Sebastian had brought Delly to the house to get ready with the other women (per Anne's request) and she was now running around the room giggling and dancing to the music Jane had put on. 

The girls all laughed when Delly came from the other room wearing Anne's dress and shoes, tripping over the heals while twirling like a princess. 

"Look auntie Anne!!! I'm a princess just like you!!" The little girl grinned showing off the dress 

Anne giggled and kneeled down to match the hight of the little princess, hair and makeup half done. "You look absolutely beautiful del, but you have always been a princess, dress or no" she winked and hugged the giggling little girl tight. "But I may need that dress back" she joked. Delly nodded, smile still bigger then ever, and took off the dress (with help from diana) so anne could get fully ready. 

After her hair and makeup had been finished Anne changed into her dress and shoes in the other room. When she came out a collection of squeals and tears were exclaimed from the women (and Cole). 

"Oh anne, you look— incredible" Diana said, holding back tears.

"Stunning" Cole added "absolutely stunning" 

Anne let out a teary laugh " thank you, I truly feel like a princess" she smiled at herself in the mirror 

"My little girl" Marilla wiped tears from her cheeks and smiled, "we should probably get going, wouldn't want to leave Gilbert waiting!" 

"Group hug!!!" Ruby yelled 

The group, all decked out for the wedding, engulfed Anne in a big group hug before leaving for the venue. 

~~~~~ 

"Blythe, your hair looks fine quit messing with it!" Bash scolded 

Gilbert grunted in frustration "this one stupid curl" he groaned patting his hair down "it never stays put!!" 

Roy glanced at bash and nodded. He walked over to Gilbert and rubbed some gel between his fingers before combing the stray curl back into place.

"There, perfect. Now calm down" 

Gilbert checked his hair in the mirror one more time, sighing in relief. "Thanks Roy," he turned to the group consisting of, Moody, Roy, Charlie, Billy, Jerry, and of course, Bash. "Why am I so nervous" he plopped down in a chair, face in his hands

Bash walked up to him and crouched down so they were face to face "it is perfectly normal to be nervous on your wedding day, do you remember me?! I was running around like a mad man and could barely say my vows!!" He laughed 

Gilbert chuckled, remembering the very flustered Bash on his wedding day, "yes I guess you're right" he took a deep breath "I can't wait to see her" he smiled 

"Diana just texted saying they're on their way, they are all going to look so beautiful" Jerry grinned 

Billy laughed and patted Gilbert's shoulder "come on dude we need to get you in there!" 

Gilbert took one more deep breath before standing and following the other boys (well I suppose men now) to the main hall to mingle with some guests before the official start of the wedding. 

~~~~~ 

"I have something, for each of you." Anne smiled at her maid of honor (Diana) and bridesmaids. "Instead of normal bouquets that match mine, I have made each of you special bouquets and filled them with flowers that have a specific meaning for each of you" 

All the girls looked at one another and smiled, only Anne would make something as simple as a bouquet of flowers so sentimental. 

She pulled the first one from a 'green house cart' and turned to Diana, 

"Your bouquet is filled with Geraniums, these are a symbol of 'true friendship'. You were my first friend on the island and you have always had my back through thick and thin and I love and appreciate you so much for that. If there ever was a truer friendship then yours and mine I would love to see it. I cherish you so much, di, more then you will ever know." 

Diana took the flowers, eyes glistening. "Thank you anne, I couldn't have asked for a better bosom friend" she wrapped her arms around the bride and hugged her tight. 

Anne smiled, then grabbed the next bouquet, turning to Jane.

"Jane, these are Edelweiss, they stand for courage and devotion, two traits that I love and think are so beautiful about you. You are courageous in the face of wrong doers and have a fierce devotion and love for those around you, that is truly beautiful."

Jane took the flowers and hugged the redhead mumbling a quick 'thank you' into the hug 

Anne then turned to Ruby, "these are called 'Lilly -of-the-valley' and they mean 'sweetness and purity', or 'pure love' , I picked these because you are one of the sweetest people I have ever met, and your heart is so pure. Your heart is the thing I most adore about you." At this point Anne was tearing up at all of her friends and how much she deeply appreciated them. 

Ruby let out a sob and grasped Anne tight "thank you anne" 

Turning to Tillie next, Anne pulled out a bouquet laced with Marjoram. " Tills, yours is full of Marjoram, they mean 'joy and happiness' because I can always count on you to bring joy and smiles into every situation, no matter how sad or upset any of us are. Your joyful spirit is so beautiful." 

After tears and hugs from Tillie Anne moved to Josie, "Jos, these are Dill, they symbolize 'power against evil' and I believe that is something you are full of. Your mind and power is so incredible, and you never let anyone hurt someone you care about. Your voice is such an amazing force that will carry you so far in life. Never stop standing up for what you believe in" 

Anne reached into the makeshift green house again moving towards Marilla, "Mar, yours is full of fern leaves, meaning 'sincerity' and 'bonds of love' . Your intentions and actions are so sincere, even though you can be very strong at times, when you DO show your full feelings it is out of complete sincerity. You would never say anything you don't mean and I admire that so much. And obviously the bond of love you have given me here is incomparable to anything I've ever known, our hearts will always and forever be bounded together, no matter where life takes me, I know that to be a fact." 

Marilla, now crying, took her bouquet and gave Anne a hearty grin, conveying her gratitude.

Second to last was Mary, " Mary, for you I have chosen to add Oak, oak stands for strength, and I couldn't think of a better meaning for you. You are the strongest person I've ever met, I believe strength doesn't just mean getting through hard situations, but laughing through them. Your strength is undeniable. No matter what life throws at you, your heart remains completely joyous and you can see the best in every person and situation. I also admire your grace most of all, the strength it takes to give grace to everyone is astronomical, and you give it so freely without losing your smile." 

Last but not least was little Delly, Anne crouched down and held the little flowers out to her, "and Delly, these are daisy's! They mean 'innocence and hope'. Your beautiful little mind is so hopeful and full of dreams. Your intentions are so innocent and kind, you would never hurt a single soul and I love that so much about you" she kissed the smiley girls cheeks and stood up, eyes full of tears and looked at the group of friends that had been so dear to her 

"I am so exuberantly thankful for each and every one of you. You have made my life so much more beautiful then I ever thought possible." 

The girls cried and wrapped her in another group hug. Anne felt completely full at that moment and all of her nerves dissolved into thin air. She had the most perfect and incredible life she could have ever imagined. Her deep love for each and every person there made her smile so big her cheeks threatened to burst. 

Suddenly Cole came bursting through the door, finding all of the girls huddled together crying.  
"Uh... everything okay??? Did I miss something??" His expression was so dumbfounded the girls couldn't help but burst into laughter at him. 

"Everything's fine" Anne said calming her laughter "just a little pre-wedding sentimentality" she smiled 

"Um okay, WELL what I came here to say is that it's starting in 30 minutes!" He announced before running out yelling something about 'making sure moody didn't screw up the music' 

~~~~ 

Anne and Gilbert had chosen a small white church in the middle of an incredible forest for their venue. The church was wrapped deliciously in various floral arrangements, greenery wrapped around the overhead beams and a large halo of vines and flowers hung above it all. There were small wooden chairs lining the room, candles lit on the end of the isles and small bohemian rugs being used to line the isle Anne would walk down. 

The midday light poured in through the large windows, showering the entire room in nothing but scrumptious sunlight. 

The reception was held in the depths of the forest. Massive thick wooden tables were brought out in the opening between the towering evergreens, and Edison bulb lights were strung carefully between and over them. 

The dance floor was a substantial size, positioned in the middle of it all. Anne and Gilbert chose this so everybody would be dancing under the stars and if anyone were to look up you could the glorious evergreens pointing to the sky, blowing gently in the late summer breeze. 

All of it was nothing short of ethereal. And was so undeniably 'them'. 

~~~~~ 

Gilbert walked down the isle first, followed by the best men and bridesmaids two by two: 

Diana and Jerry 

Jane and Roy 

Tillie and Charlie 

Ruby and Moody 

Josie and Billy 

Bash and Mary 

And then, little Delly, waltzing down in her pail yellow dress, throwing baby pink pedals across the isle. Her grin couldn't have been bigger as she made her way up the stage to hug her uncle whispering, with her sweet little voice, in his ear : "she looks just like a princess gilly!!" And kissing him on the cheek before skipping across the stage to her mother who was waiting with her bouquet in hand. 

The music changed and Gilbert felt his entire body hitch in anticipation. 

Following the music, Anne and Marilla made their way down the isle. Anne smiled at each of the guests as she passed, some family, some friends and most of all, all of the kindred spirits she had made over the years. But as her gaze met Gilbert's she instantly teared up as it hit her. 

This is it. I'm marrying my gil. 

Gilbert watched her, gaze unwavering, thinking of how someone could be so phenomenally beautiful. Tears pricked his eyes at her complete ethereal beauty. He thought of how she was utterly perfect in every way. as she got closer he noticed she was crying as well and smiled softly at her, his body feeling weak when she shot a teary smile back. 

He met them at the end of the stage, and shared a quick moment with Marilla before officially taking her away. 

"Take care of her for me?" Marilla smiled 

"Of course, always." He reassured, taking Anne's hand in his and leading her to the priest 

"Hey" she whispered with a smirk 

"Why hello" he smirked back 

The priest cleared his throat and began. 

"Welcome, you may be seated." The priest started "We are gathered here today to witness the intertwining of two souls. Now, storybooks and romance novels talk of love at first sight and that's all right, I suppose, but I much prefer the notion of "Love at each sighting". Each time you see one another, you feel the love that has been growing inside you from the very first time you lock eyes to the next and to the next and all the way up to right now.  
And each new time you see one another that love grows stronger. It remembers the past, imagines the wonderful future that will be and fills your heart with joy at each new encounter.  
And from each day to the next you know that this is the one, you know this is the person that you belong with forever. You just know. And I wholeheartedly believe this is what this pair has." "Now, These two have written their own vows so Anne, you may begin." 

Anne and Gilbert smiled at each other before Anne started.

"I never thought I would find love, most certainly not the all consuming love I found when I'm with you. All my life I was told I was not beautiful or good enough, and the second I met you, you made it your goal to contradict all of it. You have made me feel beautiful and pushed me forward in believing my true worth. You have loved me through everything and I adore you more for that. Your heart is so compassionate and kind I can hardly believe it sometimes. You are strong and determined, while being gently and loving, your aspirations are infinite and your mind unmatched. I love every part of who you are and I can't wait to be your's eternally. So I, Anne Shirley-Cuthbert, vow to propel you forward in every endeavor and idea, to hold you when you are weak and rejoice with you when you are joyful, to love you when you are feeling down and when you are perfectly content. I promise to cherish every moment spent with you, no matter how much infinite time we have together. And most of all I promise to be your loving and supportive wife for as long as we both live." She smiled through her glistening tears at him, so perfectly happy. 

"Shoot, how am I supposed to top that?" He joked. Laughter erupted from the crying audience and bride. " Anne Shirley-Cuthbert" he began "how will I ever be able to put into words how much I love you? When you came to Avonlea I was just a sad little boy who lost his father, everyone pitted me and although I appreciated the concern, I needed someone to treat me normally again... then you came, and started a rivalry with me, and hit me with your slate" she laughed, wiping her tears "you pushed me so far forward. I never thought I could go so far, until I had to work my butt off to beat you in an attempt to get even just a sliver of attention from you. Every day I would come into school and be in complete awe of you, whether that be you beating me in the spelling bees or how passionate your recitations were given, you amazed me everyday. I didn't know it then but I was falling more and more in love with each passing day, like I still continue to do even now after all these years of knowing you. You brighten my life each and everyday without fail, and always encourage me to reach for my dreams even at your own expense, and I love you greatly for that. Your heart is the most beautiful thing about you, you constantly stand and defend the voiceless and you are always encouraging and uplifting everyone around you. Every little animal has a purpose in your mind, even things as small as an ant are so precious to you and I absolutely adore that. Your mind is strong and courageous, and full of untapped knowledge about anything and everything. You have never had an unjust thought and look for the good in every situation. I could go on forever but what I'm trying to say is that I love every little part of who you are, good or bad. And so, I Gilbert Blythe, promise to always encourage you, to hold you when you cry and dance with you when you laugh, I promise to always listen to your beautiful monologues about anything and everything, Anne Shirley-Cuthbert, I promise to love you with all I am for the rest of eternity." 

Anne and Gilbert (both crying) gazed at each other with so much love and adoration you could feel it from a mile away. 

Seeing that they finished the priest continued, "May I have the rings?" 

Bash—teary as ever—fumbled his hand in his pocket before stumbling forward and handing them to the man. 

The man handed Anne, Gilbert's ring and instructed her to hold it above his ring finger and repeat his words. 

"I Anne Shirley-Cuthbert, take you Gilbert Blythe, to have and to hold, to cherish and to treasure, to love and adore, through sickness and health, through poverty or riches, until death do us part" She slipped the ring on his finger and shined a bright smile, matching his, to his hazel eyes.

"Okay now you," Gilbert held the ring above Anne's finger and repeated the same oath. 

He beamed a smile at his bride and began, "I, Gilbert Blythe, take you Anne Shirley-Cuthbert, to have and to hold, to cherish and treasure, to love and adore, through sickness and health, through poverty or riches, until death do us part" 

He repeated her actions and slide the ring gently on her finger, giving her hand an excited squeeze.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife," the priest turned to Gilbert "you may kiss the bride" the man smiled

Gilbert pulled her into a passionate kiss, slightly forgetting where they were, blinded by his own bliss. When they finally pulled away, the world came back into view and a fierce blush appeared on their faces as they turned to the cheering crowd. 

"And now for the first time every I would like to introduce you to Mr. and Mrs Blythe!" 

"'For the first time ever' pshhh they've been practically married for yearrrrsssss" Cole whispered to Diana, not quite quiet enough for Anne and Gilbert to miss. The couple laughed profoundly at their friend and ran down the isle. Hand in hand, husband and wife, Mr. and Mrs., lifemates, kindred spirits, best friends, rivals, frienmies and everything in between. Everything they've ever been rolled into a beautiful connection that cannot and will not be broken. 

~~~~~ 

The reception was full of laughter and dancing, everyone having an absolute blast with their closest friends and family. 

Many guests had come to congratulate the new couple and stayed and talked with them for a little while, before the music started and the couple was called for their first dance. 

As Anne and Gil swayed to the soft song they had chosen, the whole world melted away. Anne would normally feel the pressure of being in front of so many people but she couldn't bring herself to care. She was in his arms and that's all she could ever need. 

After their dance the group did multiple dances to anything from Frank Sinatra to Taylor Swift. They jumped and twirled the night away, feeling perfectly happy.

Finally at around 3 am the group got ready to send the newly weds off to their honeymoon. Instead of a normal week long honeymoon in Hawaii or something that would normally be expected, Anne and Gil had decided to spend their last summer before they started their careers traveling around the world, seeing new places and exploring new experiences together. 

The girls were hugging each other goodbye, crying into each other's shoulders and holding on tight. "We are going to miss you anne" ruby sobbed 

"I know, I will miss you guys too!" Anne cried softly. 

"You will have an incredible time Anne!! I'm so happy you get to live your dream for a few months!" Jane exclaimed, tillie and Josie nodding in agreement 

Diana pulled her into one last hug before pulling herself together and smiling "send pictures and FaceTime okay??? Now go! Gil is waiting for you!" 

Anne smiled and hugged them one more time before running to the car yelling multiple 'goodbyes' and 'I love you's to her group of friends. She plopped in the car next to her husband and smiled brighter then ever before at him. 

"What now?" She laughed 

"Our life can finally begin" he grinned, she giggled and laid her head on his shoulder 

"'Ours' , I like that" she thought out loud. She was completely convinced that she could never be as happy as she was in that moment. 

Her and Gilbert, husband and wife, riding into the biggest adventure yet : the rest of their life together.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you if you made it through that, this is my first go at a fanfic... yikess 
> 
> let me know what you think in the comments or whatever 😌✌️


End file.
